1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of games of luck and skill, more particularly games that require the utilization of the physical coordination skills of the players, and most particularly games that appeal to children and, simultaneously, have an educational aspect to them.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,170 relates to a game apparatus having an elongated alley with pivoting shooters for projecting marbles removably positioned at each end thereof. A pair of spinner mechanisms are threadingly mounted on a threaded rod between the shooters. Each player aims for the corresponding spinner in an attempt to spin it laterally along the threaded rod to the right where it contacts a buzzer signaling a won game. The spinners and one of the shooters can be removed and miniature bowling pins set up at one end of the elongated alley for bowling game play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,714 relates to a missile launching game having a game board, a weighted target member resting on the game board, and missile members connected to the game board by elastic strands for launching the missiles towards the target by stretching the strands and releasing the missiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,569 relates to a game apparatus that includes a plurality of balls disposed on a playing surface provided with a number of pockets, a plurality of uprights arranged (e.g., in a circle) about the periphery of the playing surface, elastic strips stretched between the uprights, and a projecting member for hooking onto the elastic strips, pulling outward and then releasing to strike and propel the balls across the playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 681,570 relates to a game apparatus that includes a rectangular table with marble propelling devices positioned at the four corners thereof and a central turret with six tunnels leading thereinto. Six toy soldiers on the turret correspond to the six tunnels, and when marbles are propelled into the six tunnels by the players, the six toy soldiers are revealed. When all six toy soldiers have been revealed, four other toy soldiers are elevated thereabove indicating the overthrow of the six previously revealed toy soldiers by the four players.
U.S. Pat. No. 674,848 relates to a game that includes two half box sections that are hinged together and that fold to form a box structure. When opened, the two half box sections form an upwardly open playing field, at two opposite diagonal corners of which are positioned two spring actuated ball propelling devices. Toy soldiers are placed on the playing field at areas indicated on the playing field and are alternately fired upon by the opposing players.
U.S. Pat. No. 138,038 relates to a game that includes a mimic battlefield on which there are positioned a number of toy soldiers fastened thereto by hinges. A gun is positioned at each end of the battlefield for the two players, each gun having a spring for projecting balls to strike and collapse the toy soldiers.